La larga y clara oscuridad
by LesMots
Summary: "No somos más que una llamita que desaparece pronto, pero en su primavera y su verano había ardido con brillo y sentía que no había merecido aquel otoño triste y hosco" Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a Suzanne Collins. Este fic participa en el reto temático de Enero "Infancias" del foro Días Oscuros.


—¿Allen? —Haymitch se acercó a su hermano menor, escondido en la esquina de un depósito de comida en la zona de comercio del Distrito 12— Tú... maldita sea, eres un demonio. Sal de ahí, vamos, inmediatamente. —Dijo serio, con ese tono que usaba cuando quería que lo obedeciera.

—Eres un aguafiestas, Eich.

—Escucha —Lo encaró tomandolo por los hombros en medio de la plaza, su mirada era urgente—¿Quieres que te cojan los hombres de blanco? ¿quieres que te pase lo que te dije?

—No... —Dijo el otro, resignado.

—Entonces anda, no te metas en líos —Acto seguido lo llevó a empujones hasta su casa de la veta y se volvió a mirarlo allí, sentado en el destartalado sillón —¿Eres un ladrón? ¿eres un delincuente? —Allen no respondió. Haymitch suspiró internamente y se frotó la sien —Se lo diré a mamá. —Después su mirada se enfocó en él, analizandolo —Muy bien, ¿qué tienes?

Entonces el pequeño mostró su enorme sonrisa de dientes torcidos y faltantes mientras sacaba de sus bolsillos gran variedad de caramelos raros. Tomó algunos y se los dió a su hermano mayor, este los aceptó a regañadientes.

—No se lo dirás a mamá.

* * *

Cuanto tenía nueve años, Haymitch Abernathy solía estar solo durante mucho tiempo. Era obligatorio para los niños de su edad estar en la escuela de lunes a viernes, pero tampoco allí se le veía mucha compañía.  
Cuando Allen fue lo suficientemente mayor para tener que ir también, no prefería estar con él que con sus amigos, y Haymitch se sentía mejor así.

Nunca se sintió como un marginado, simplemente creía que las personas eran poco motivadoras. Tenía la infantil creencia de que la felicidad estaba en alguna parte, y el resto del mundo no parecía coincidir.

Los chicos de su edad eran buenos para divertirse por un tiempo, pero aquello tampoco le interesaba demasiado. A él le interesaba ser diferente porque había sacado una conclusión extraña de un suceso que lo marcó para siempre: Él pensaba, tal vez demasiado, y veía a su padre con frecuencia, veía en silencio y reflexionaba de un modo prematuro ante las circunstancias. Luego ocurrió algo, sólo tenía cinco años cuando paso pero jamás se le olvidaría.

El señor Abernathy era un hombre trabajador que amaba a su esposa encinta y a su hijo con todo su corazón. Malhumorado, a veces, pero nunca podría reprocharsele alguna falta de razón. Él era severo pero firme. Y una de las cosas que más odiaba en el mundo eran las injusticias. Frecuentemente se peleaba con los agentes de paz, y ellos lo habían indultado demasiadas veces. Aquella vez no hubo perdón.

Lo azotaron en la plaza frente al edificio de justicia. Fueron ciento treinta y cuatro azotes, Haymitch los contó. Ese era el número necesario para llevar abajo a un hombre.

Luego se los entregaron en una caja, y él lo miró, su madre lloraba desconsolada. Se hizo a sí mismo una pregunta, y en numerosas ocasiones fue incapaz de responderla: ¿Qué pasó, en qué falló? Para él, su padre había sido un hombre bueno, responsable, casi ejemplar. Y veía muchos otros hombres así que también eran azotados en la plaza y regresaban en cajas. Para Haymitch toda esa gente era buena, ¿qué hacía falta para ser bueno y no ser castigado por ello? Allí, viendo la caja que contenía el cadáver de su padre, todavía sin comprender la magnitud de la muerte, se respondió: tendría que ser diferente.

Y sentado en el pstio de la escuela, aislado de todo, intentaba serlo. No sonreía con facilidad, buscaba la felicidad en cosas complejas. No sucumbía nunca ante el placer mundano de jugar rayuela junto a los demás niños. Él siempre estaba frente al tablero de ajedrez imaginario que jugaba con una hoja de papel a cuadros y sin piezas. Era muy bueno haciéndolo.

—Después de un tiempo, pues ver muy fácilmente el funcionamiento de todo, imaginas cada pieza y cada conjunto posible de respuestas ante la pregunta. —Explicó a la chica que aquella vez se había sentado junto a él, intrigada en ver qué hacía ese niño raro. Al voltear a verla, como si sintiera que no había entedido mucho, añadió: —El ajedrez es sobre eso, preguntas y respuestas.

La risa que soltó la niña le dolió. —Pero ¿cómo puedes jugar con sólo una hoja de papel? Tú estás loco.

—Eso dicen, pero no me importa.

—Oye, ¿cómo te llamas? —Le sonrió la niña, la cual llevaba un peinado que trenzaba su larga cabellera rubia hasta el final de la espalda.

—Haymitch, ¿tú?

—Maysilee. —Se dieron la mano y, como no había nada más de qué hablar, y además se estaba aburriendo, la pequeña se fue.

* * *

Pensaba mucho acerca de las cosas que no le interesaban demasiado. En el patio de la escuela, sin nada que hacer, incluso las enumeraba. Lo que le importaba: Vigilar que su hermano no se lastimara, estar ahí con su hoja a cuadros, y justo allí, cuando la veía, sabía que también le importaba. Miraba a Maysilee esperando que otro día también se le acercara, y hablaran de ajedrez. Tal vez no le gustaría mucho, pensó, pero quizá, sólo quizá.

* * *

A veces la recordaba en sus pesadillas, a ella y a todo. No le gustaba, intentaba empujarlo fuera de si mismo, el alcohol le servía mucho para ello. Embotado, sin poder pensar bien, era mejor que teniendo tan lejos esa tenue nube odiosa que lo perseguía recordandole que no somos más que una llamita que desaparece pronto, pero en su primavera y su verano había ardido con brillo y sentía que no había merecido aquel otoño triste y hosco. (¹)

* * *

¹ Del libro "El hombre en el laberinto" de Robert Silverberg.


End file.
